


[vid] Fall of the Jedi

by starlady



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Beware the dark side.





	[vid] Fall of the Jedi

audio: Daft Punk, "C.L.U. (Paul Oakenfold remix)"  
length: 4:40  
stream: **[on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/215480093)** for people in Germany, password: theforce  
download: **[217MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9xny0bg32xpuq5y/starlady_fall%20of%20the%20jedi.mp4?dl=0)**  
  


My 2017 Club Vivid premiere! 

 

I watched all of The Clone Wars over the course of the past eight months or so--the (re)watch was originally scheduled to coincide with the release of Rogue One, but then November happened. Somewhere around October, I realized that I wanted to make a vid about the show, and that I wanted to use this track. This is the easier vid to make from the show; its complex exploration of sentience, personhood, and free will playing out with the clones and the droids is more difficult. I also decided fairly early on that I wanted to make this vid by colors--the lightsabers go from blue to green to red by the end of the vid, just like the galaxy slides further into chaos and the fall of the Jedi and the Republic. The black darksaber, something of a wild card in the morality play of the lightsaber color codes, appears at the beginning, middle, and end. 

I'm really happy with how this vid turned out. It was also a fairly easy vidding process, possibly because I was using an extensive spreadsheet and because the realities of who fought who meant that I was somewhat constrained in my clip choices at each point through the timeline. Anyway. May the Force be with you.


End file.
